Charenji
by Dead Kiwi
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. Various characters, pairings and musings.
1. Paralles

**Paralles**  
By Hexes

- - -

"You're going back?" Hiro questioned, a little astonished, but continued listening to the cow speak. He walked closer to him, starring out the window, just like Haru.

"Yeah," he replied, scratching his head. "I'm gonna brave the beast… I guess."_ I have to_, he thought to himself, unaware of the younger boy's interest. _I have to or I might go crazy._

"But last time she hurled the IV at you." Hiro gawked, pointing out the obvious. He shifted to look up at Haru, silently—and arrogantly—begging him to speak further.

Haru met the young boy's eyes, and turned himself backward; leaning against the window he'd been starring out of, his back slide against the glass causing a loud squeak—his posture dropping.

"I still gotta try." He looked over with passion, as if he weren't really speaking with his cousin, but more so to himself. He folded his arms suddenly and turned his head to glance upon Hiro. _They were so similar_, he mused absentmindedly as he observed the 'sheep' without being noticed. "Hiro," he started, slyly, "you care about Rin, don't you?" He wasn't teasing, but Haru caught Hiro's face, and noticed he'd taken the question the wrong way.

Hiro gawked, not ready for any question, let alone one as forward as that. From Haru's aura at the moment, it seemed as if he'd finished his words, ready to take off. _But that--? _"No," he said loudly, suddenly, and stomped a foot down. "Why would you think that? I mean…" He stopped, blushing, moving to mimic Haru's position against the wall.

Haru gave a chuckle, allowing himself to throw his hands down to his sides, smirking with amusement. "No Hiro, I didn't mean it like that," he said, watching Hiro's face turn red. Haru used to be the same way. He recalled the moments when a certain blacked haired lanky girl use to make him squirm with embarrassment. "And you know, there's Kisa," he hinted, enjoying the reaction.

"What exactly do you mean by that, huh? 'Cuz you shouldn't be talking about things you know nothing about!" He yelled, pointing fingers in a fit.

"But I know all about it," Haru stated plainly, his amusement subsided, falling to the floor like broken glass. "Hiro," he continued, facing him with a more somber mood, "you have to be careful. I mean it. I know you are but--"

"She already got hurt, I won't let it happen again," Hiro stated in stone. No, he wouldn't let Kisa be in pain. Ever. Not by Akito or anyone else.

Haru smiled slightly, proud of Hiro, if only for this moment. He could be a pain, an arrogant little punk, but hadn't he been the same way? Giving a laugh out of nowhere, confusing the younger boy, Haru continued to ponder himself. _And he'll do his best to make Kisa happy, and keep her safe. Just like I do._

Hiro gave a 'gah' noise and moved toward the center of the room, circling back, waiting until the cow made a move.

Haru just starred at his cousin, making Hiro angry, giving him the disposition of a blown off firecracker. He had to go to Rin, he started thinking, more clearly, as if the clouds had gone and all he could see was the sun. And they would work things out, they had to, he told himself,_ they can't not_. He smirked, forgetting he was alone in the room, his memories drifted, flashing, he knew her better then anyone else.

_And then we'll help Hiro and Kisa, because they're just like we were. And we would have rejoiced if someone had been there for us…_

Minutes passed, and Haru left the wall, ready to go. Saying a minor goodbye to the annoyed youth, he sauntered to the door. "Hey," he paused, stopping at the threshold. "Why don't you come with me?"

Hiro stalled, open mouth, and then composed himself. "Why do you 'wan me to come? Why?" He repeated, growing in temper; you could seem the imaginary fumes rise from his body. "So you can use me as a blocker when she's hurling things straight-"

"Just figured you might want to," he interrupted, giving a shrug. He was aware of the protective nature Hiro held towards his girl, although not exactly sure why. He'd find out sooner or later, or maybe that was just the kind of boy Hiro was…

"Alright. But only for your benefit. I'll just come to make sure you don't get killed, because she won't go for murder if there's a witness," he saved himself, wandering off in speech. He stood up from his crouched position on the floor and headed to the door._ It's not like a care about her. Much._

"Alright," Haru retorted, following 'the man in charge' that brushed past him out the door. He walked into a shocking drop in temperature, caused by the forth coming winter. Haru shivered, without a coat he froze; the wind blew against him with a roar. Rin would probably scold him for not dressing warmly…

Suddenly Haru stopped, almost falling forward against Hiro, jutting backwards to keep from losing his balance. The kid had stopped short, starring memorized at a spot across the road. Looking up, Haru caught sight of what held his gaze. A small girl with golden eyes. She was walking slowly, rubbing her mitten-covered hands together, pacing about in front of her house.

"Hey," Haru heard Hiro say quietly, in an almost hypnotized tone, "Can we ask Kisa to come?" Hiro looked up, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Haru smiled, and so did Hiro, although a lot less to his own credit. They had a meeting of the minds.

Watching Hiro turn and run over to Kisa, Haru's eyes become intense--and his temperament became less lethargic--taking him to a higher place of logic.

"Your gonna be okay," he said quietly to himself, shoving his hands down aggressively in his pockets to keep from the cold; he'd settle for huffing later. He noticed it was staring to snow as he sauntered across the street after the two.

_Our mini parallels._

_End_

_- - - _

A/N: These four characters really play a game of four square. You can compare them so much in terms of relationships and personalities.


	2. Polish

**Polish**  
By Hexes

- - -

Ayame concentrated hard, trying to be as professional as possible--careful not to press down to hard or paint on her skin by accident.

"Ayame-san, they're going to be beautiful!" Mine squeaked and almost fell over at the sight. The nail polish that Ayame had chosen adornded her small nails in a pretty shade of light blue; _powder_. Ayame had said it would compliment her eyes, which were as bright and open as the sky itself. She had, of course, blushed with a fever.

"Of course they will Mine-chan! _I'm _doing them, and their on _you_. That automatically makes them lovely," Ayame teased, taking on his usual playful, hinting tone. _That's what made her love him._

"Oh Ayame-san," she moaned playfully, recovering from her thought quickly, "You're an awful tease!"

Mine sighed, dipping her head to take a closer look at his handy work as he finished up; their heads were close enough to touch. She continued to compliment and thank him relentlessly.

"No, no, Mine. The pleasure is all _mine_," he cracked, almost doubling over onto the floor at the use of his 'corny play on English' joke. He laughed hysterically with laughter as the girl sat still in her seat.

Mine sighed, _again_, in happiness, inwardly becoming rather somber. _When will this stop? _She asked herself while smiling on the outside. _When will we stop doing this dance?_

"Mine, where have you gone? Hello?" Ayame said, playfully pretending to knock on her head. Apparently while thinking, she'd stopped laughing. Would could blame her?

"Sorry Ayame-san, I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about." Mine responded with more enthusiasm, trying to hide; she guessed she wasn't exactly helping the situation herself. She was just as guilty at avoiding the situation as him. _We are doomed!_

"Oh, my Mine, it's alright. I know you like to wander while you wonder!" He spoke the phrase in a sing-song voice before bending over swiftly, brushing the bangs on her forehead aside. He slowly placed a delicate peck upon her forehead.

Ayame took the time to linger.

_End_

_- - - _

A/N: Yay! Ayame and Mine. I wrote this one pretty quick... Actually in class earlier. So it is not my best work, by any means, but I think it's cute and sappy nonetheless.


	3. Water

**Water**  
By Hexes

- - -

Rin's eyes focused on the water droplets that held up on the window, caused by the falling rain that kept on outside. It's pattern kept changing from a small dribble to a hard force, and she had watched it, amused. And now, as Haru came to sit on the floor below the couch, she watched him intently--just like she had the rain.

Leaning over him, her long raven-colored hair draped down onto him, framing his white dress shirt in black. Her head moved closer, brushing up against his, rubbing him. She cuddled up against his neck, resting there, brushing her nose to his collar. She was playfully teasing him--like a horse would it's mate. Haru responded with grunts at first; the distraction was just that. He'd been trying to do something, and it seemed that now, after she refused his advances five minutes earlier, she wanted to play.

"Rin," he spoke softly, a tone of annoyance laced within his naturally peaceful voice, "I'm trying to find out what time the movies are." Haru turned his head, holding up the newspaper as proof. "I need to if we're going to go. You still want to, right?" He asked, hopeful that she hadn't changed her mind. Haru hadn't been in so long...and this time Rin was to come. It was going to be a nice, normal date.

"We're going to go later when less people will be around? And we're not going to see some shitty movie--" She started, devoid of a proper mouth.

"Yes," he said, chuckling slightly. "What exactly do you deem, un-shitty?" He replied back, wondering if that even qualified as a word. "Because I have no idea what any of these are about. I don't really watch TV." His eyes bore into hers.

"I know," Rin said, more soft and subdued, but no less fierce. "I just have all the time in the world to do things like that." Turing over to meet his eyes, she gave him an almost questioning gaze, as if she dared him to say something. She'd start fights over things that didn't even make sense.

"How about this one?" Haru pointed, lessening something before it started, controlling her...in his own way. "I think I heard it was pretty good. Some kids at school were talking about it."

"Most of the kids at your school are idiots," she said plainly, starting to play with his hair.

"Yeah," he agreed, enjoying the contact. "But that's just because they spend too much time doing other things besides studying--like going to movies," he smirked, pleased--not just from his smart mouth.

Rin cringed, and stopped her twirling of his hair, a vile look coming to her face. She was in an oddly unpleasant mood today.

"What's wrong?" Haru turned to ask, completely shifting his body to face her. He kneeled on the floor, hands on her knees, looking up.

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Haru. I changed my mind. I don't really want to go." Looking off to the side she told him, gazing out the window. "It must be the rain," she continued after several moments passed. They stayed there together in the same position, as if Haru was worshipping something he loved; cherished.

"It's okay love," he finally said, taking his turn to look out the window as well._ I hadn't realized it had been raining, 'til now_. "Maybe later," he started once more, "we'll go walk in it."

"Hmm," she cooed, changing instantly from her gloomy, dismal state. She bent over, her forehead touched his, as they met in a sensual way. She leaned up some, kissing him slightly under his hairline. Soft, white hair brushed against her dry lips. "I'd like that." Rin rubbed her head against him once more, using her neck, her head, her fingertips... She rubbed her lips together mockingly as she continued sensing his passive state. She knew he enjoyed when she took the reins, if only once in a while. Before she continued her assault, as innocent as it was, she brought herself away from him, leaning back. "Could you get me a glass of water please?"

Haru smiled, his eyes doomed with passion, "Of course."

_End_

_- - - _

A/N: At first I thought I'd write another piece of acompany this of their time _in _the rain... But this suits me just fine. Haru and Rin are obvioulsly my favorite FB pairing.


	4. Hormonal

**Hormonal**  
By Hexes

- - -

"Hiro," Kisa gasped, clutching the fabric of his short-sleeved dress shirt tight--so tight she thought it might rip. She could accidentally tear it into shreds, unknowingly mutilating it to pieces--just as he was doing with her depleting sanity. Everything was spinning as the lights flickered in her mind; she couldn't keep her senses under control. She was a mess to put it frankly--probably madly disheveled and stutter-worthy, but in a _good _way. She felt a hot, rushed breath against her neck, and a hand at her back--gradually move further down, adding to the chaos of emotion.

Feeling a push at knees, she felt as if he was silently willing her backwards, pleading, asking, her to fall onto the old couch--dead center in the old musty basement. She sank down, hitting the maroon furniture with a small squeak, one that rivaled the couch's old moans. The springs creaked again as he moved after her, pinning her to the back. He came down, a leg on either side of her, as she straightened her back to be parallel with the old couches.

Hiro continued his intimate assault by brushing a shaky-turned-strong hand down her mid-thigh; he bushed it delicately as if remembering who exactly he's pinned beneath him. His usual sense of possessiveness and power was in the air. He was a man with an ego, and that was something she didn't mind. He keep him self in check to--hardly ever allowing any thing to turn get of hand; a quality she silently thanked in him. Every now and then he'd concentrate on her body less, and her mind more, ignoring his raging teenage hormones. And she knew how much of a hard time he had doing _that_.

She spoke his name again quickly, in a short, shaky tone. He hands twitched as she latched onto his shoulders, leaving the now wrinkled and beaten shirt behind. Her hands shook, she knew. She couldn't help it as she felt the muscle through the thin, light-brown fabric that complimented his eyes so beautifully. She always made a note to shyly tell him that, and of course he'd say 'nah' and brush it off. Hiro had to make sure to keep his cooler-then-thou façade in tact--something he surprisingly held so dear. Kisa was learning more about him everyday. It can take a lifetime to fully experience even one person, and she was doing it. She was trying. She was in love.

He went to slyly dip his hand down her back, separating her sweat-consumed backside from the couch's suction grip. He moved slowly, careful not to startle, as he pulled the hem on her shirt up; he was headed for flesh. Tracing lines up and down her back, finding the natural one that was placed perfectly down the middle, he sent small, tiny ripples across her hot, over-heated skin. Every hair on her body stood up, flattered with a sense of desire at the contact.

_End_

_- - - _

A/N: I think this goes without explanation. I was going to put a warning at the top for a potential lime, but honestly, that just would have ruined it.


	5. Shelter

**Shelter**  
By Hexes

- - -

He'd stowed her away to a discreet location on the complex as rain drizzled off the roofs, into gutters, and onto cars--making sounds only the rain could. A small pounding noise is what came together from it all, and if one happened to be out in the middle of it, the noises became a beautiful, blissful, confusion. It was all you could hear unless you shouted, or spoke up close, close enough to feel a person's breathe on your skin. It brought release, a hot tingly sensation on your skin, making the small hairs on the back of your neck rise to stand.

Haru did just this, pulling the girl he held in his arms close, holding a large black raincoat above their heads. He let the coat down so it fell over them, and with both arms free, he wrapped them around Rin, snaking out--like a spider to it's pry. It couldn't have been anymore sensual.

_End_

_- - - _

A/N: Okay. So I lied. I suppose, if anything, this can be deemed as a short companion/ending piece to 'Water.'


	6. Believer

**Believer**  
By Hexes

- - -

"Hey," he whispered softy, leaning down towards her ear, carefully brushing her hair back to wrap around behind it. The dark tresses were a hard contrast against the stark white sheets of Hatori's temporary hospital room. Her face scrunched up some, before bolting up; startled. Her body shook, her face became paler; a hand started to rub her back in small circles.

"It's just me, clam down," Haru said, just a gently as before, as if trying to clam down a skittish animal. In a way, he was doing just that.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" She whispered back to him, taking in the situation. Pale moon rays shown through the window blinds, and the only sound she could hear was their breathing. She started, almost scolding him, "It must be late, and-"

"I just wanted to bring you something." He moved, placing himself next to her on the bed. The mattress gave out a moan--'creak'--as he shifted closer to her, reaching over to stroke her thin, stick-like arm. "You aren't eating enough," Haru said, almost absentmindedly. He said that every time he saw her. He used to do so in a round 'about way, months ago when they just started to realize their feelings… But now he didn't bother. She was aware of his worry in ten-folds.

"You shouldn't be here," she spoke suddenly, the tone of her voice hesitant from his careful caresses. He continued to sit beside her, content with her presence, until she suddenly turned to him. She moved sharply, quickly snatching up the hand he'd been using to touch her with. "We're going to get caught."

Haru chose to not speak again, as his fingers wandered over and laced into hers.

Rin blanched back, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. "Haru-"

"We won't, I made sure no one was around. Your right, it's late. Everyone's gone home, I think even Hatori is asleep." He smirked at the last bit, squeezing her hand tighter, turning his head to stare at the wall--blissfully waiting out the time until she settled down and accepted he was here. He just sat, rubbing small shapes into her palm with his thumb.

"So why are you here?" She asked, minutes had passed in silence. The room had been filled with a sentimental lingering aura; the moon became brighter.

Haru smiled discreetly at his victory. He hadn't allowed her to make him back down into leaving, too scared of someone walking in or over hearing. Bending away from her off the bed, he leaned down to pick up a bag off the floor. It was a fancy little thing, with ribbon for handles and a bow that wrapped around it.

"I went to the mall today," Haru said, momentarily letting go of her had to take out the contents of the bag. Rin looked over, briefly saddened by the lost of contact.

Haru stole a glance at her quickly and mused about her tired, drained attitude. She was usually a little more spunky. At least with him…

"Why did you go to the mall?" She asked, giving in slowly to his smooth looking side, leaning against him to rest. Making idle chit-chat as well, to distract from the fact that she'd initiated the contact. Rin watched him smirk, pulling out small, purple boxes.

"Momiji wanted something, so I went along," he replied, opening the tall, lean packages, pulling away at the paper wrapping inside them. "As I was, exploring," he continued, and watched her face twist up in amusement. "I didn't get lost," he suddenly quipped, making her smile more.

"Sure." Rin did the best job she could, to roll her eyes at him, taking the chance to mock him. "You get lost everywhere." Looking back up at him, her doe-like brown eyes spoke in volumes, and Haru didn't mind her teasing.

"They're candles," he continued, setting them beside her on a bedside table. "The woman at the store told me they're meant for healing; they'll help you get better." Haru whipped out a lighter from this pocket--even though he'd never smoke, he was still _that _type of 'bad ass' that carried one around nonetheless. He lit them with little effort.

"Haru--" Rin's gaze fell to the flame, captured. _You're such a believer. _

_End_

_- - - _

A/N: This really has no point, I suppose. Pure words.


End file.
